Modern Day Black Butler
by SecretLove97
Summary: Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, and Claude are all actors for the hit series, Black Butler. After getting done shooting a scene for the series, Alois and Ciel hang out at Ciel's house. Claude and Sebastian have a secret relationship and they tell each other that if Alois and Ciel end up together, they would out themselves. What happens when Ciel and Alois get to Ciel's house?


**Title: **Modern Day Black Butler

**Fandom: **Black Butler

**Verse: **CielXAlois and SebastianXClaude

**Author: **Little ole me ^_^

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Words: **1,326

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, and Claude are all actors for the hit series, Black Butler. After getting done shooting a scene for the series, Alois and Ciel hang out at Ciel's house. Claude and Sebastian have a secret relationship and they tell each other that if Alois and Ciel end up together, they would out themselves. What happens when Ciel and Alois get to Ciel's house? What are Sebastian and Claude still doing in the dressing room on the set? Will Ciel and Alois become boyfriend and boyfriend? Will Claude and Sebastian out themselves?

**Warnings: **Swearing and Mature Content

"Cieeeeeel!" the voice of the one and only Alois Trancy screeched. Ciel Phantomhive heard the screech and sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"Dear lord," he muttered to himself before getting up from his chair in the den that he was currently seated in and walked to the door. Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler, went over to the door and opened it before the blue hair boy had gotten to it. A yellow flash flew past Sebastian and over to Ciel. Alois latched himself onto the bluette making Ciel stumble backwards.

"It's nice to see you again, Ciel!" the blonde exclaimed and Ciel sighed as he straightened himself and cleared his throat.

"We saw each other yesterday, Alois," Ciel stated and looked at his butler. Sebastian shrugged and chuckled lightly. Ciel sighed and tried to pry Alois off of him.

"Alois, get off of me," the bluette demanded. Alois let go of Ciel and smiled as he started to talk to the other. Sebastian smirked a bit as he watched the two boys. He looked over to his right at the sound of the front door closing and saw Claude Faustus, the Trancy butler, who had closed the door behind him and stood next to the other butler.

"Nice to see you, Faustus," Sebastian greeted as Claude pushed up his glasses.

"Same to you, Michaelis," Claude said as he looked at the two young masters and then at Sebastian.

"How about we go make the young masters some snacks?" Claude suggested and Sebastian nodded.

"We'll be back with you snacks, young masters," Sebastian said as Ciel and Alois looked over at them. The two butlers bowed before walking into the kitchen. Ciel looked at Alois and the blonde looked back.

"Well, why don't we go into the den and finish our conversation?" Alois asked and Ciel followed him into the den.

"Cut!" a director called out and the actors walked out of the designated rooms that they had entered.

"Great job, you guys! We'll finish up tomorrow," the director said as they nodded. They waved and said goodbye before walking to their dressing room. Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, and Claude all shared a dressing room. When they entered the room, Claude walked into the bathroom as Alois walked over to his vanity and sat down. Sebastian grabbed his bag and placed it on the coffee table before sitting down and looking through it. Ciel walked over to the closet and took of his jacket from the costume.

"Phew! Today was exhausting!" Alois said as he undid his bow around his neck and took off his coat. He stuck his tongue out and pulled off the "Faustian Contract Seal" and placed it in its case before putting the case in his vanity drawer.

"I agree, Alois. You almost knocked me over when you latched yourself onto me," Ciel stated as he took off his tie and started to unbutton his costume shirt.

"Sorry, but you know it was in the script, Ciel," Alois told the bluette before looking at him through his vanity mirror. Ciel sighed and slipped off his costume shirt.

"Yes, I know, Alois," he said and hung his shirt up with his jacket. Alois noticed Ciel's bare torso and blushed. The blonde's cerulean blue eyes trailed down the bluette's torso taking in his pale, yet beautiful abdomen. Ciel's chest and stomach were still boyish and perfect. Alois blushed a bit more before diverting his eyes and looking at himself in the mirror. He then saw something in the corner of his mirror. He saw Sebastian smirking. Smirking! He glared at Sebastian through the mirror and Sebastian chuckled silently. Alois turned to Ciel as the other boy pulled down his costume shorts and pulled on his jeans before buckling his belt. He grabbed his jean jacket and walked over to his vanity as Alois got up and walked over to his clothes. Alois took off his costume as he looked over at Sebastian.

"What in the world are you looking for, Seb?" Alois as he pulled on his t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Well, I'm looking for my script for the next episode, but I can't seem to find it. I had to go over to Claude's last night and run lines with him," Sebastian explained as he continued to look through his bag. Ciel chuckled as he took off his eye-patch and right contact. He placed his contact in a case along with his eye-patch and placed the case in his vanity drawer before fixing his hair.

"I'm not surprised that you lost it again, Sebastian. This is the third time this month," Ciel said and saw Alois bending down to grab his knee-high leather boots. Ciel smirked and bit his lip as he stared at Alois's ass and straightened his jean jacket. Alois looked oh-so-sexy in those skinny jeans and leather boots. Every time Ciel saw Alois like that, he wanted to fuck him right then and there. He smiled before grabbing his bag and heading to the door.

"I'm going home, you guys. I'll see you in the morning," Ciel said as he opened the door and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Alois said as he grabbed his jacket and bag before walking up to Ciel, "Can I come with you? I was wondering if we could hang out today."

"I don't see why not," Ciel said with a smile and walked out the door with Alois following behind. Sebastian chuckled at Alois as the two boys walked out of the room and heard the bathroom door open. He turned around and saw Claude sticking his head out of the door.

"Are they gone?" Claude asked and Sebastian chuckled at him before nodding.

"Yes, Claude. They are completely gone," Sebastian said as Claude opened the door more and walked over to him before sitting down.

"Good," he said with a smile and leaned closer to Sebastian, "Because I've wanted to do this all day." With that, Claude pressed his lips to the other male's and pulled him closer. Sebastian sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. He laced his fingers through Claude's hair and gently tugged on it. Claude moaned a bit into the kiss and let his hands run up Sebastian's shirt a bit. Sebastian broke the kiss and smiled.

"Let's finish this at home," Sebastian said with a sly grin on his face and Claude chuckled before picking up both of their bags and getting up at the same time as Sebastian. Sebastian held Claude's hand as they walked out the back entrance to Claude's car.


End file.
